


Duet

by readingmachine_ccc



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Duet, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingmachine_ccc/pseuds/readingmachine_ccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirstie and Avi are trying to perfect a new duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Kirstie POV

For the past few days we had been working on a new arrangement that Kevin had brought to us. He showed it to Avi and I first because he thinks that we should have this little duet he wrote in the middle and wants to know if we can pull it off. It's great for Avi because it's comfortably in the middle of his range, but for me not so much. It's almost too high for me to sing without it sounding like I'm shrieking.

Currently, we are sitting on the couch on the tour bus facing each other. Avi is trying to help me by singing his part over and over again for me to practice. I've got about 85% of my part down and it's just down to the last line to perfect. Then we will have mastered our duet.

All of a sudden, I get it! I'm so excited that I go to try it again just to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Distracted by my thoughts and excitement, I don't notice Avi coming closer to my face and then, abruptly, all sounds stops and we are kissing. I'm shocked for a few seconds and then I begin to enjoy and really kiss him back.

Suddenly, Avi pulls away and says "I should not have done that, I'm sorry Kirstie."

I respond quickly with "Why are you sorry? I enjoyed it!"

Avi smiles sheepishly "But I should have at least asked first."

I grin "It's all good, I'm happy it happened. Give me a hug?"

"Of course!"

We hug and just as we are pulling away from each other, Mitch walks in and asks "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." we say at the same time.

"Well, I was sent to remind you two that sound check is in 10 minutes, it's early today, so don't be late!"

He leaves and Avi turns to me and says "Guess we better get going."

I respond "I guess we should." We leave the tour bus and walk together to sound check.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever. I thought of the idea and asked someone else to write it but I never got an answer to say that they had received the request, so I decided to try and write it myself. Also, I didn't purposely not include Scott, he just didn't have a part in this story. In my head, he is already at sound check and he is the one who sent Mitch to find Avi and Kirstie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
